Power Rangers Ninja Storm vs Power Rangers WF
by minimoon132002
Summary: based on Hurricanger vs Gaorangers, Ninja Storm Rangers are having difficult from the new enemies who are ranger themselves. its a heated showdown between the rangers. can they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Powers Rangers Ninja Storm vs. Power Rangers Wild Force**

Wind Rangers vs. Wild Force

It was another day in Blue Bay Harbor, and the Wind Power Rangers were taking on the Kelzaks. The Red Wind Ranger was at one point of the forest, fighting off the Kelzaks. "All right, boys, step aside", as he flies through the air, while slashing them with his sword. "On your left", he kept saying as he flies through the air.

While in another part of the forest, the blue Wind Ranger was fighting off the Kelzaks as well. She walked on water, while firing lasers at them. The yellow Wind Ranger multiplied himself to defeat the Kelzaks at another part of the forest. Each Ranger was winning their battle, and decided to join each other. "All right, time for the Ninja Shadow Battle", the Red Wind Ranger says to the others.

The curtain appears, showing the shadow of the red ranger, kicking and slashing the enemy. "Time for some action", the yellow ranger says and another curtain appears, showing him doing the same thing. "If you can't beat them, screen them", the blue ranger says. Just like that a blue curtain appears and shows the blue ranger slashing the Kelzaks down. After that, the rangers appeared at the beach, and watched the Kelzaks explode.

"What, was that, are we done already", the Red Ranger asks as he looked up at the sky. "Lothor, you-", but he was interrupted when an explosion appeared before them, knocking the rangers down. When the rangers looked up, they were in shock. "Who are you", the red ranger demanded. Just then 5 mysterious rangers appeared before them.

"Guardians of the Earth, united we roar", the red one says. Then all of them says "Power Rangers Wild Force", and posed in their forms. "Wild Force Rangers", the three wind rangers asked, skeptically. The Red Wild Force Ranger says "Well looks like Lothor's enemies are our enemies, too." "Say your prayers", he continued. "What", the Red Wind Ranger exclaimed angrily. That is when all of the Wild Force Rangers took out their weapons, while the leader of them says "let's go." "Alright", everyone else says and the battle begins!

**Well looks like that is the first chapter of the crossover. What do you guys think? Please Review also a disclaimer I don't own the Power Rangers, Saban does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ninja Sword, Laser Mode", Tori said as she fired her sword at the White Wild Force Ranger. The White Ranger dodged it as she ran from the sparks. She jumped in the air and slashed the Blue Wind Ranger across the chest with her claws. She pushed her down on the ground and dragged her off the cliff and the blue ranger fell into the water. Tori were struggling under water as she went deeper into the ocean.

She sees the Blue Wind Force Ranger after her, she took out her weapon and says "Sonic fin." She tried to fire it at him, but he was too fast for her. He spun around a couple of times, hitting her across her body with is weapon, the shark fighting fins.

Meanwhile on land, Dustin the Yellow Wind Ranger was taking on the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. Dustin landed on the ground, because the other yellow ranger hit him with her sword. Dustin put his sword down on the ground and says "Ninja sword, dirt mode." The earth shakes the ground and hits the yellow wild force ranger, but he was surprised as he missed. He noticed the yellow wild force ranger flying towards him and hits him with her sword.

Meanwhile Shane, the Red Wind Ranger jumped and kicked the Black ranger, but he caught the red wind ranger's foot and says "You chump." He spins the Red Wind Ranger around and around, until he threw him into the rock.

The Red Wind Ranger slide down to the ground, winces in pain, and saw the Red Wild Force Ranger coming towards him, menacingly. "Ninja Sword", Shane says as he got up from the ground and took out his Ninja sword. He jumped up and says "Ninja slash attack", as he tried to hit the other red ranger, but it had no effect. "Wind Rangers", the red wild force ranger says. "You sure don't live up to your name", he continued. "What did you say", the Red wind ranger says angrily. The Red Wild Force Ranger starts to hitting the red wind ranger again, and kept hitting him with his weapon, and the other wind rangers flew back with him. "They're too strong", Tori said.

"Our weapons are not working", she continued. Just then a voice from the communicator says "Dustin, Tori, Shane, return to Ninja Ops now." "But", Shane protested. The other Wild Force Rangers took out their sabers and says "Crystal Sabers, Fire." They fired their colored lasers at them, both the Ninjas escaped with a smokescreen. They left a particle of their suits on the ground and the other rangers picked them up. "Those Wind Rangers are even weaker than we thought", the white ranger says. "Well they won't be coming back out alive in the next battle", the Red Ranger says evilly.

**Uh Oh looks like the other rangers are in trouble, what are they going to do well find out next time.**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Those five, next time we meet, I'll put them in their place", Shane shouted angrily as he punched his fist at the table in Ninja Ops. Then he winced in pain at his impact.

On the other hand, Tori were busy bandaging Dustin's side and supporting herself with an ice pack on her head.

Their other friend, Cam Watanabe a.k.a the green samurai ranger was busy typing away on his super computer; while his father, the trio's sensei was watching from his podium. "Yeah, I'm sure you will as soon as you learn to not break the table" Cam says sarcastically as he continued to type. "Better question is who were those guys we dealt with, cuz I think they broke my rib during the fight", Dustin says as he lay down on his back. "Don't worry; I'm sure you are going to be fine, just as long Kelly doesn't ask where you got those injuries when you motocross", Tori says as she finished him up. "Anyways, Cam who were they" Dustin asked. "They're completely different from any of Lothor's goons we faced so far", he continued.

"Well they're not Lothor's", Cam said as he continued to type. That's when Tori, Shane, and Dustin stood up.

"Then what are they", Tori asked. Cam stopped typing and stood up, looking at them. "Well, the Wild Force Rangers are just like any other Rangers like you guys who protect the Earth", he answered. "Take a look", Sensei Watanabe says as he flipped from his podium and over to the computer. He pressed down the button that shows a picture of the Wild Force Rangers.

"They call themselves Power Rangers Wild Force", Sensei says.

"While you all were busy with your own daily lives and undergoing harsh training at the academy. These Rangers were there and fought in order to defend Earth."

"But why would those Rangers be friends with Lothor's army", Shane asked. "It is a mystery all right, even ones that I'm not sure of" Cam said. "I'm sure there's something behind all of this", Sensei says.

**Well left you guys a cliffhanger. Please review and give me your comments. Also don't forget to go to /kca to vote Alex Heartman for best TV Actor.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On Lothor's Base:

Shimazu: (laughs) Ha-ha, hey Master Lothor. The operation was hugely successful!

Now those Rangers are nothing to fear!

Kapri: Did you see? The Wind Rangers looked like they were going to cry!

Marah: Oh I definitely did, they even said we were too strong to handle!

Kapri: It makes me feel like I want to celebrate

Marah: I know, me too

Zurgane: Now those ninjas are no match for us

Motodrone: Those Wild Force Power Rangers' powers are quite nice for us to use in this advantage

Voice: (laughs manically in the shadow; a monster who looks like Choobo comes out)

Have you guys forgotten? I was the one who got their powers!

Shimazu: Yeah, yeah Not bad Chewy

Zurgane: Impressive work, my friend. You are better than your idiot brother

(Choobo enters the room in a bathrobe)

Choobo: Did someone call for me?

Shimazu: No one did you idiot buffoon

Lothor: Why are you wearing a robe, I thought I told you to train the Kelzaks

Choobo: I did, but right now, I want to take my bath

Lothor: (angrily) cancel that I want you to keep training

Choobo: Yes Master

(Choobo leaves the room)

Zurgane: Anyways like I was saying you are much better than him. Must be because you're his little brother

Marah: you might be useful than your older brother

Chewy: (laughs) well then, Master Lothor if this operation is successful, then let me take my brother's place as General, please.

Lothor: Well that is splendid idea, I was thinking of sending your brother into hyperspace

Shimazu: Hold it Chewy, how dare you speak to like that

Chewy: What?

Shimazu: Right?

Kapri: Hold it, Lord of the Mask, what makes you think you speak to our uncle and the general that way, right Marah?

Marah: of course

Shimazu: I agree as well

Lothor: If this operation succeeds, I will let you take your brother's place as General

**Well that's it for chapter 4. What do you think of the villain's scene? Was it great or terrible? Please review and coming up next, the evil Wild Force Rangers take on the Thunder Rangers. How will this scene? Find out and also go to /kca to vote for Alex Heartman for best TV Actor. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile, in the city, the Red Wild Force Ranger jumped up in the air with his Red Lion Fang and slashed thunder Rangers on the chest. The Navy ranger was down on while the Crimson ranger was still standing up. Red Wild Force Ranger elbowed the Crimson Ranger at his chest and tried to punch him in the face.

Back at Ninja Ops, Cam was still at the computer, monitoring the systems. The other Wind Rangers was at his side, watching and waiting for the next attack. Just then computer beeped, alerting the other rangers.

"Well, looks like we have some bad news. It seems Blake and Hunter is in trouble and fighting those Wild Force Rangers", Cam says in a shocked voice.

"What", everyone shouted as they looked at the monitor. Shane had determined look on his face indicating he knows what he is going to do.

Back in the city, it looks like there was an explosion. The Thunder Rangers were up in air and about to fall down on the ground. Sparks were hit on their suits when they started to fall down. The Wild Force Rangers appeared before them, and held their weapons. Blake got up from the ground and held the Navy Antler.

"Hey Hunter, you thinking what I'm thinking, bro", Blake asked.

"Oh yeah, looks like it's time for the Thunder Blaster", Hunter replied as he held his Crimson Blaster. Blake and Hunter combined their weapons together, it formed the Thunder Blaster.

"Thunder Blaster", both brothers yelled as they held the blaster together. They were holding the blaster to aim at the Wild Force Rangers. The Wild Force Rangers were ready for them.

"Thunder Blast, ready", Blake said.

"Aim", Hunter said.

Just then the Wind Rangers ninja-speeded towards them. They stepped in front of the Wild Force Rangers.

"Hold it, right there you guys", Tori shouted.

"Wait", Dustin yelled out.

"What are you guys doing, get out of the way", Hunter demanded as he and Blake stopped what they are doing.

"We can't, these guys are warriors of justice. You guys have to stop", Shane begged.

"What", Thunder Rangers shouted as they stepped forward towards them.

"These guys are Power Rangers Wild Force", Tori explained. "They are ones who protected Earth from evil", she continued.

"Isn't that, Mr. Evans, Ms. Earhardt, Mr. Cooper, Mr. Delgado, and Miss Enrile", Dustin turned around and asked them.

The five wild force rangers demorphed and turned into regular human beings. The rangers were shocked about what they just seen before their eyes. They opened their visors to see it clear.

There was a tall Caucasian man with short brown hair and eyes. He wore a red headband on his head and wore a jacket that has a lion symbol on it. Next to him, there was a short African American man with brown hair and eyes to match. He wore a blue jacket with a symbol of shark on the front. Next to that man was a tall Mexican man with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses on his face, and wears a black jacket with bison on front of the symbol. After that man, there was a Caucasian woman with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She wears a yellow jacket with an eagle symbol on the front. Last there was an Indian woman with short brown hair and eyes to match it. She wore a white jacket with a tiger symbol on it and wears a white skirt to match it.

"Tell us Wild Force Ranger, why are you on Lothor's side", Shane demanded. "Where is your determination when you defeat those Orgs", he asked.

"Tch, determination", Cole scoffed out loud. "What gives you that idea about determination", he asked. "Even I wonder what that is", he says as he crossed his arms.

"It seems we don't remember our past", Alyssa replied, putting finger to her lips. "Looks like our minds were turned into blanks", she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Can it be that they lost their memory", Dustin asked.

"Huh, seems to me like they did", Tori says sarcastically.

Dustin was grabbed by his neck and Taylor dragged him towards her.

"Losing our memory, huh", she says smirking at him. "What an idiot", she scoffed. "Looks like there must be something with your vision", she insulted him.

"Hmph, that wouldn't be the first time", Hunter muttered. Tori and Blake both elbowed him in the stomach. Shane nudged him with his shoulder.

"Anyways, you guys are bunch of kids. Maybe babies even", Taylor continued to insult them. She then pushed him towards Shane and Hunter, catching him.

"Oh, we are so not babies", Tori yelled out angrily. "We've battled many of Lothor's goons on many occasions", she continued.

"Yeah, even when we have work", Dustin replied as he agreed with her. Just then Shane, Blake, and Hunter face-palmed their helmets, because of what Dustin just said. Tori shook her head in disbelief at him.

"Well excuse me. Let me rephrase that, how about kids, or maybe even squirts", Max says as he put his hands in front of his face. "Or maybe even immature little boys and girl", he insulted them.

"What you say", Both Tori and Dustin shouted, as they stepped forward to harm him. But Hunter held his arm to stop them.

"Stop it, you guys. Look I don't know, how you were like before, but now your hearts look like it's been twisted", Hunter said.

"Huh, I'll say", Tori whispered out loud and Blake shushed her.

"Well, I can't believe you took sides with Lothor", Blake says as he crossed his arms.

"Even though, I don't like you guys nagging at us, but hearts have definitely turned black", Danny says smirking evilly.

The Ninja Rangers gasped at that response.

Cole smirks while clapping his hands saying, "Wow, very good. Well said, Danny." "Red, White, Yellow, Blue, and Black Rangers has everyone's lines mixing in together", he replied.

"Wow, is that great", the whole team cheered.

"Will you guys stop joking around", Shane says as he came towards them. "Why are you on Lothor's –"

"Why are you so noisy", Cole interrupted as he pushed Shane away from him. Cole morphed and hit Shane. Sparks flew out of his suit. "Aah", Shane screamed as he was hit. Then Shane fell down on the ground. The other rangers were by his side and helping him out.

"Well its simple", Cole said as he and the other rangers were morphed. "We sold our hearts to the devil", he says evilly. "That's all", Cole ended.

"What", Shane yelled as he got up from the ground.

"We're gonna finish you off at once", The Red Wild Force Ranger demanding pointing at him. "Crystals. Come back to us", he commanded.

Just then five lights appeared in front of the sky, floating down to the Wild Force Rangers. The Wild Force Rangers caught the light and it materializes into a crystals. Ninja Rangers were shocked and dismayed at what has just happened.

"We call upon the Wild Force Zords", the Wild Force Rangers shouted. "Wild Zords, descended", they demanded. Just then a musical tone echoed and the Wild Force Animals appeared from the skies to the Rangers. "Wild Zords, Combine", everyone commanded.

The zords combined and Cole shouted out "Wild Force Megazord!"

"Uh-oh, looks like we are in trouble, guys", Dustin says.

Hunter grabbed Shane by his shoulders and says "Shane looks like it is go time."

"I'm with ya bro", Shane replied.

"All right, Cam. Bring out the Thunder Zords", Hunter shouted out.

"Also bring out our Ninja Zords, too", Shane demanded.

Everyone closed down their visors and jumped into their zords.

**Well Chapter 5 is done, people. Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, but I had stuff to do. Review this when you guys have time. Also look out next time for the next chapter of the story. Its Thunder Megazord and Storm Megazord versus Wild Force Megazord, who will win this war, tune in next time.**


End file.
